Aphrodite's Amusment
by The Best Robin is Grayson
Summary: The goddess of love will never not be amused when toying with the love life of Percy Jackson. Percico, slash, don't like don't read, blah blah, I don't own. I wrote this because Uncle Rick never made it canon, and we will never forgive him for it. Is my name Rick? No? Yeah, I don't own diddly squat. Here.Oh yeah, and ¡WARNING! SPOILERS FOR BLOOD OF OLYMPUS! So, there, I warned you


_**A/N: Yeah, so this happened. Percico, cuz, come on, its gonna happen. Hope you enjoy, I'll update when I can.**_

Chapter 1

Something was definitely wrong. Not wrong like he had a prophetic dream about some powerful Titan overthrowing Olympus because, believe him, Percy's had his fair share of those, no,this was the type of wrong that had you looking over your shoulder and ducking behind walls to hide. This type of wrong was the type of wrong that had Percy actually worried, and Percy doesn't worry about things often, not since Gaea had been defeated and Leo, along with a very happy Calypso, came flying (well,crashing really) back into Camp Half-Blood on a badly beat up Festus. This type of wrong was terrifying, absolutely and utterly fear inducing. What was wrong you ask? Every single one of the children from the Aphrodite cabin have either been A: ignoring him completely or B: sending death glares at him every time he saw one. Now, usually people ignoring or glaring at him wouldn't really bother him, but when the very offspring of the manifestation of love itself were doing it, well, then you should be scared.

The only thing is, Percy didn't remember doing anything to piss off Aphrodite in awhile, well, nothing he could recall anyways. Usually when Aphrodite was angry at him, he had done something to really upset Annabeth, the girl he loves, or royally piss off Aries (which, now that he thinks about it, he hasn't done for quite a while). So Percy really didn't understand why the Aphrodite kids were acting that way.

He would ask Piper, being that she is a daughter of Aphrodite herself, but she was still in New Rome with Jason and Annabeth. He guessed he could ask her when they got here in a couple days, but really didn't want to wait that long. He knew he should have waited a few more days and travel from New Rome to Camp Half-Blood with them, but, it was as simple as this: Percy missed his home. And to him, Camp Half-Blood would always be his home. So, he volunteered to come a few days early and help Chiron with some new campers.

Percy really hoped he didn't do anything too serious to upset the love goddess, she'd already promised to make his love life difficult, and she has already proved that she can, what with all the Rachel/ Calypso/ Reyna business. Percy loves Annabeth, he'd die for her, hell, they'd been through Tartarus together, so he tries not to do stuff that'll annoy her too much. They've been there for each other since the beginning, and he really didn't see them ending anytime soon, but, it's best not to tempt fate. Trust him. He's done it before, things do not turn out happy for anyone, well except maybe the Fates themselves, but that was a different story. So, Mighty Percy, the Son of Poseidon, savior of the camp countless time, Defeater of Kronos, He Who Turned Down Godhood Twice, found himself hiding from the Aphrodite kids behind the Apollo cabin, which, incidentally, was where Will Solace,son of Apollo, on again off again boyfriend of one Nico di Angelo, found him not moments later.

"Oh, Percy, what are you doin back here?" Will asked, surprised to find the Hero of Olympus nervously peeking around the edge of his cabin.

"Ahhhh! " Percy jumped, startled at the sudden voice. Hands pressed to thumping heart he turned around.

"Oh, thank the gods it's just you." Percy sighed a breath of relief.

"Ummm...yeah...hey, do you mind if I... hang around for a bit... Nico's having one of those days where he hates everyone. "

Percy chuckled.  
>"Yeah man, sure. "<p>

Will sat down, his back against the cabin wall. Percy followed him shortly after.

"So..." Percy started off awkwardly, "how's that going, by the way...you and Nico. I-I mean, not that I have anything against it, I just...gods this sounds bad, I-"

"Percy." Will was looking at him, clearly amused, "It's fine. Well...Nico and I aren't fine, but...yeah. I think we're definitely over this time." He looked away from Percy with a sad look in his eyes.

"Oh. I'm sorry, bro. What happened?...if you don't mind me asking, " Percy awkwardly shifted. Yep that's Percy, Captain, no, King Awkward in Emotional Situations.

Will half-smiled. " I don't know... I guess...I'm just...not his type. " He sighed and leaned his head back, resting it on the wall.

Percy muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "yea, join the club, buddy"

"What?" Will asked quizzically, looking over at him.

"What." Percy said back.

"...Rrrrrright "

"Hey, do you happen to know why all the Aphrodite kids are avoiding me like the plague?"

Will's eyebrows scrunched together.  
>"Nooo, but if they are, I'd be careful, you don't want to mess with that."<p>

"Oh, believe me, I know"

Awkwardness descended again, as the two guys sat there in silence.

Percy pondered the fact that Nico just couldn't catch a break. If anyone deserved love and happyness, it was Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. That poor boy, no, not boy, Percy reminded himself that Nico was almost sixteen now, had been through so much, discovering his sexuality (Percy couldn't help but think that he had contributed to that being so hard on Nico), losing his sister (again, another thing Percy blamed himself for, although that one really was his fault), Nico not fitting in very well, being an outsider, a loner for so long. Percy realized that he was the root problem of a lot of Nico's unhappyness, and yet, Nico had still fallen in love with him, and kept his promise to lead the Seven to the Doors of Death when Percy couldn't even keep his promise to look after Nico's sister, Bianica. Percy had finally thought that, with Will, he could've at last found that love and happyness that he deserved so much,but he guessed not. Apparently Will wasn't "his type". Percy tries not to let that comment sting too much. It's not as if Will even knew about that conversation, let alone Nico's old crush on Percy, so he tried not to think that Will had said that on purpose, I mean, look at the guy, Percy's known Will a long time, he wouldn't say that even if he knew about what Nico had said to him.

"...better get going. " The tail end of Will 's sentence slowly broke through his brooding thoughts.

"Huh?" He said, oh so cleverly. Wow, eloquent, Percy. He mentally slapped himself.

Will looked at him strangely.  
>"I said 'Its about dinner time, we'd better get going' "<p>

"Oh, umm... I'm not really that hungry..." he trailed off, thinking about all the murderous looks he'd get from the Aphrodite table, " I think I'll just go back to my cabin and turn in early."

"Okay," Will said, getting up, " good luck with that Aphrodite problem," he looked like he did not envy him on that one, "night," he started to walk away.

" Yeah, later Will."

Percy, deciding that it's best not to eaten by the harpies on his fourth day back at camp, got to his feet, stretched, and stealthily crept back to his cabin in hopes that tomorrow would make a lot more sense to him.


End file.
